


Two Moons

by Deadlihood



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Genderqueer!Luhan, MAMA Powers, fem!xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlihood/pseuds/Deadlihood
Summary: Two moons rose.





	

Two moons rose the night it happened.

The whole world was out on their porches, watching the phenomenon. Two moons, who had ever heard of such a thing? Where had it come from? What did it mean?

What it meant didn’t apply to the general population, the billions that were holding each other and wondering if the world had come to its end.

No, it only meant something for a special, chosen few. The primordial earth sighed and released its breath, releasing its gifts under the light of the two moons.

\--

“Minnie, come back here! I’m not done with you!” The thunderous voice hurt Minnie’s ears and she hurried faster down the hall, hoping if she could just get out she could get away. “Get back here you bitch!” Something ceramic exploded just next to her ear and she screamed, ducking. It slowed her down just enough that he was able to grasp her arm, pinning her between his body and the windowsill.

“You’re never leaving, do you understand that?” He hissed, hot breath in Minnie’s face. Minnie lifted her hand to push at his chest, to try to wriggle away. The sound he made when her hand made contact with his chest was unbearable. It was the sound of pure anguish and he dropped to his knees in front of her. She stared down at him in horror, watching the icy patch on his chest spread, veins turning black. When he finally went still, she knelt, peeking under his shirt.

His chest was frozen solid.

\--

Junmyeon cursed, wiggling out from under the sink to grab a different wrench. If he could have afforded a plumber, he would have called one instead of trying to fix the sink himself. But he could barely afford the piece of shit apartment as it was, and the plumber would definitely put a deep hole in his pocket. He’d be lucky to eat for the rest of the month.

As it was, the sink fixing wasn’t going very well. He had already tried three different wrenches to try to open the pipe and none of them had worked. As he tightened the newest one around the pipe, he felt it give, just an inch. So he kept pushing, not knowing what he was doing.

At least, not until the pipe opened completely and water sprayed out at him. He threw one hand up to protect his face and braced himself for the impact, but it never came. He cracked one eye open, mouth dropping open when he saw what was happening.

The water seemed to be braced against the palm of his hand, suspended in the air by his sheer force of will.

\--

Tao stumbled out of the bar, wondering what neighborhood he’d wandered into this time. He didn’t recognize any of the buildings around him, but his bleary eyes were having trouble distinguishing just about everything at this point.

He didn’t even realize he was in the street. At this time of night, the road was pretty quiet, and the open space gave him a good vantage point to gape up at the sky. Was that…two full moons he saw, hanging in the night sky? No, he had to be seeing double. He’d had too much vodka, that was all.

The screeching of brakes drew his attention back to earth, back to the car barreling down on him. He threw out his hands reflexively, as if he could stop the car with just his hands. But he did.

The car stood still in the middle of the road, the door of the bar half open and the drunken bar patrons halfway out, frozen still. Only Tao moved.

\--

It really was beautiful, the two moons, Yifan thought as he stood on the edge of the building. He wondered what had caused the second one to appear, if it was some planet that had come close or an asteroid coming to kill them all. But it didn’t really matter to him. Once he took that step off the edge and the ground rushed up to meet him, nothing would really matter to him anymore.

It would be easier if he went backwards, he thought. He wouldn’t have to look down. He didn’t care about the end result; it was just the getting there that bothered him. So he turned his back, turned his back on a world that had abandoned him, and let his heels tip off the edge.

It was truly a strange night when instead of falling backwards to his death, he rose up, up, up, towards the two moons hanging there. He let out a laugh, the first laugh he’d had in months. Tears froze on his cheeks as he soared through the air, up, up, up.

\--

“The world is ending.” Baekhyun said, staring up at the sky. “There’s no other explanation.”

“There’s plenty of explanations, Baek.” Jongdae scoffed. “A planet, an asteroid, anything. The world is still spinning on just fine. Look, Chanyeol even tripped. It’s all normal.”

“Sorry, loose rock or something.” Chanyeol said as he jogged up to them. “My money is on a planet or something that just shines really brightly or something. The scientists will know in the morning.”

“You’re surprisingly calm. I would have expected you to be worried about an asteroid impact or something.” Jongdae commented as they moved farther into the alleyway. It was a shortcut home, one they’d never had trouble with.

But as they moved in and someone blocked the exit, and the way they had come, they had a feeling their normal shortcut had just gotten dangerous.

“We don’t want any trouble.” Chanyeol said, feeling his hands prickle in fear.

“Neither do we.” One of the men said, his teeth glinting white in the moonlight. “Just hold still and it’ll all be fine.”

The other lunged at Baekhyun, and three things happened in very short time. The alleyway exploded in light, blinding everyone in it. When Chanyeol’s eyes cleared a little, he saw the warmth in his palms had not been fear, but fire crackling in his hands, dancing along his fingers. And Jongdae, hand curled into a fist, realized he was holding not a pipe from the floor he thought he’d groped for in the blinding light, but a bolt of crackling electricity, alive and yet not, part of him and yet foreign.

\--

“Just hold on, help is coming!” Yixing tried to calm the woman lying on the floor, but it was hard to calm someone who’d just been shot. The blood was everywhere, all over Yixing’s hands and soaking into the knees of his jeans. She was screaming and whimpering as he tried to apply pressure to the wound.

“Ambulance is on the way!” Someone said behind Yixing and he sighed in relief, balling up the woman’s jacket to use to keep pressure on the wound. It wasn’t helping, and the dark night wasn’t either. He prayed for the clouds to clear, just a little so he could see what he was doing.

As if in response to him, the clouds cleared for the first time that night, and everyone gasped as they revealed the twin moons in the sky. Yixing peeled the jacket back, trying to wipe the blood away so he could see the damage. The pass of his hand was barely anything, and yet, as he wiped blood back, he saw nothing but undamaged, smooth skin. A bullet was lying at her side, and she was staring at him like she had just seen the face of a saint.

\--

Jongin came out of the bathroom and went to open the window, to let some of the night breeze in. It was unbearably stuffy in the apartment. As he opened it, it revealed the two moons. He gaped at them for a moment before his brain clicked through enough to tell him to get Sehun. He barely had the thought before he was standing in the kitchen. Sehun screamed and dropped the cup of tea he’d been holding.

“How did you do that?” He demanded, poking Jongin as if to make sure he was real. “You literally just teleported in here.”

“I-I don’t know. But there’s two moons outside!” He grabbed Sehun’s hand and dragged him to the window to see the moons.

“Oh my God.” Sehun breathed, staring at it. “What’s happening?”

“I don’t know. We’ll probably find out in the morning.”

“I guess. In the mean time, I wish the moons would bring some wind. It’s hot as hell.” The words had barely left his lips when Jongin felt a breeze ruffle his hair. It grew rapidly, whipping around their faces until they both had to work together to get the window shut, or risk their entire apartment blowing away with the sudden windstorm.

\--

It felt like sleepwalking. Kyungsoo had been up in his room, working on a level of his favorite video game, when he’d felt the urge to go outside into the garden. It was a poor man’s garden, barely anything but he watered it and tried to take care of it the best he could.

He barely batted an eyelash at the two moons or the chattering neighbors trading conspiracy theories. Instead, he folded his limbs onto the ground, belly down to the ground and his cheek pressed into the grass.

The earth sang to him, a song of dark richness and green and roots and life. The flowers seemed to chime in, the knotted shrub singing of its roots. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, letting the earth’s lullaby flood his mind.

“Soon,” he crooned, rubbing his cheek against the grass. “Soon.”

\--

Luhan walked through the forest, their light footsteps only marked by the footprints left behind in the snow. It was too late to be walking through the woods like this, when so many people had gone missing over the years, when there had been rumors of wolf spottings. But Luhan wasn’t worried. They’d always felt at home in the woods; always felt the safest under the cover of the trees. It was the most comfortable they’d ever been.

They touched their cheek gently, feeling the stick of the saliva against their skin. Another stranger, another person who spat in their face. It was nothing new. The woods would help them recover. As Luhan passed into the clearing and into the moonlight, they glanced up out of reflex.

Two moons glowed softly in the night sky, the stars dim in comparison to them. Luhan gasped, staring up at the sight. They needed to get out of the woods, try to find some information on what was happening. It was unnatural, as unnatural as everyone called them.

Something soft and warm pushed against Luhan’s hand, startling them into movement. From a few paces away, under the glow of the two moons, Luhan saw a pure black deer, intelligent eyes watching them expectantly.

Hesitantly, Luhan held out a hand. The deer nuzzled its face against their palm again, as if it knew them. As if they were friends. Luhan didn’t mind a bit. They could use a friend. It was surprising when the deer followed them out of the woods and into Luhan’s cottage on the edge of town. It was even more surprising when Luhan went to grab a bowl off the top shelf to give the deer some water and it levitated into their hand of its own accord.

The deer somehow looked unsurprised. Luhan glanced at it, at the bowl that had hovered down into their hand, and the two moons visible through the window. Tonight was magical, if nothing else.


End file.
